PORTaL OneStop OneShot's
by AudaciousAJ
Summary: Just where my oneshot's will go. Be warned, there will be lots of poem's and Wheatley, and some character death. Update: Nightmare
1. Haiku's

A/N: I am feeling a portal writing mood, so these will be One-shots, Mostly poems. Just random haiku's on portal. No, I do not own portal. The haiku's, however…

Haiku's:

I wish we had known  
>Just a single, simple, thought;<br>That power corrupts

**A/N: Wheatley reflects on the saying.**

Yes, we are in space.  
>I know that, and so do you.<br>But must you scream it?

**A/N: And more Wheatley, on the Space Core.**

Incinerator,  
>Cyrogenic Storage, a<br>Screaming Robot Room?

**A/N: Wheatley again, on his punishment, maybe Chell, if you squint.**

Oh Companion Cube,  
>Companion Cube, Pink and Burnt,<br>Keep me company

**A/N: Chell, maybe Rattman, but probably Chell.**

…**Did you know that I like writing Wheatley? I can't help it, I just think Wheatley=Poems.**


	2. Wheatley's Sonnet

MAI Lament  
>[Sent From Lunar Orbit]<p>

On a Summers Night, you look at the moon,  
>Back from testing, sighing in fields of wheat.<br>The DRAGON released you one day in June,  
>Day I left, leaving our love Bitter-Sweet.<br>My love, Corruption, It broke us apart.  
>Easy to see why The DRAGON's Insane.<br>And with all those cores, Right from the start,  
>Easy to see why they lost Caroline.<br>I am sorry, luv, for what I have done,  
>Sorry you had to send me to the moon.<br>You left, you escaped, you finally WON,  
>The DRAGON released you one day in June.<br>I Love You, My orange beauty, My Belle,  
>I Love you, My Tester, My Love, Oh Chell.<p>

**A/N: I wrote this sonnet after an idea in ACL. I just had to write a Chelley, because Wheatley is fun to write poems for, especially romance/regret.**


	3. Death's Cradle

**A/N: Idea from a prompt .?thread=2778671#t2778671 (add http:/) in which I added that cores have an android body that if they used, they would DIE. Just kidding, they wouldn't. The two stanza's can be used as separate poem's. I was feeling a bit morbid today, can you tell?**

Death's Cradle

Floating in blackness, an endless void,  
>Dead arm's wrap around my waist.<br>Silence everywhere, my thoughts the only voice,  
>Living death in my betrayed's embrace.<p>

I asked you to catch me, you didn't,  
>I hit the floor hard, still you tried.<br>I asked you to grab me, you did it,  
>Still holding tightly, years after you died.<p> 


	4. I'm Human

**A/N: This is a prompting parody of Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl, sung by Wheatley as he celebrates being human. Go ahead and write a story for it. I don't own Portal or the original song.**

This did not go the way I planned  
>Not my intention.<br>I got so drunk on power and  
>Lost to corruption.<p>

It's not what, I'm used to  
>Not how I was programmed.<br>One day I, crashed on earth  
>Blind, my optic broken!<p>

But now I'm human, and I like it!  
>(Black Mesa helped me to it.)<br>And now I'm human, you should try it!  
>(Hope <em>She<em> won't kill me for that!)  
>It feels so wrong,<br>and yet so right,  
>Don't think I'm changing tonight.<br>'Cause I'm human and I like it!  
>I like it!<p>

Now, I don't even know your name,  
>It just said [REDACTED].<br>I think _her_ chassis is to blame,  
>It was corrupted.<p>

So what now, shall we escape?  
>I thought you were doomed and-<br>Close your mouth, please don't gape,  
>I know I'm human!<p>

Now I'm human, and I like it!  
>(Black Mesa helped me to it.)<br>And now I'm human, you should try it!  
>(Hope <em>She<em> won't kill me for that!)  
>It feels so wrong,<br>and yet so right,  
>Don't think I'm changing tonight.<br>'Cause I'm human and I like it!  
>I like it!<p>

Human, is what,  
>I want to be,<br>Got leg's, no programming,  
>I'm free!<p>

To running through  
>a portal,<br>It's worth it!  
>To be mortal,<br>When that happens  
>I'll transfer back…<p>

Still, now I'm human, and I like it!  
>(Black Mesa helped me to it.)<br>And now I'm human, you should try it!  
>(Hope <em>She<em> won't kill me for that!)  
>It feels so wrong,<br>and yet so right,  
>Don't think I'm changing tonight.<br>'Cause I'm human and I like it!  
>I like it!<p>

**A/N: I just love writing Wheatley Poems/Songs**


	5. Punisment

**A/N: Wheatley, if you couldn't tell. **

Out

Of space,  
>I will<p>

Take a year  
>In the Incinerator,<br>And Cryogenic Storage,

And Screaming Robot Room.  
>I will take it,<br>allowing it, for Her.  
>I will be punished<p> 


	6. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_(I_

_Have been going_

_Into Sleep Mode_

_Every so often_

_For_

_A while, now_

_And_

_I_

_Am running_

_Low_

_On Batteries.)_

_(I know_

_I_

_Am going to_

_Die soon.)_

_(But_

_The thing_

_About_

_Sleep Mode_

_That I_

_Never_

_Knew_

_Was that robots_

_Could dream.)_

_(I know I am going to die soon…)_

RUN! RUNRUNRUNRUN!  
>QUICK RECAP, ESCAPING, SHUT OFF TURRETS NEUROTOXIN, AND THEN-<p>

ANDTHENANDTHENANDTHEN-

I DON'T KNOW!  
>WHATTODO? WHATTODO?<br>TURRETS: OFFLINE!  
>NEUROTOXIN: OFFLINE!<br>RIDE THE TUBE-  
>OHNONONONO!<br>WRONG WAY!  
>PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESSITPRESSITPRESSIT-<p>

_(DON'T PRESS IT, YOU __**MORON!**__)_

WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!

I'M IN CONTROL!  
><em>I'M <em>IN CONTROL! I _DID _THIS!

HEH  
>HAHAHA<br>AHAHAHAHAAHAAA  
>OH…<p>

_(NO!)_

I!

AM NOT!

**A MORON!**

PART 5!  
>BOOBYTRAP<br>THE  
>STALEMATE BUTTON!<p>

_**(NO!)**_

WHAT!  
>YOU'RE<br>_STILL ALIVE_

_**(YES!)**_

AHH!  
>WE'RE IN SPACE!<br>LET GO!  
>WAIT!<br>NO!  
>GRABME!<br>GRABMEGRABMEGRABMEGRABME-

[SHUT-DOWN INITIATED]


	7. More Poems

**Thought's**  
>Why?<p>

This was  
>A triumph.<p>

And I only  
>wanted her gone,<br>And she is.

He is in space,  
>I am the one<br>In control, not Caroline  
>Or that moron, Wheatley.<p>

In space, frozen and lonely,  
>It's Better punishment than Mine.<p>

Yet I brought him Back?

**A/N: GlaDOS Contemplating just before a random human!Wheatley transformation. Seriously, why would She _do_ that?**

_**M4G1C47 L1N3 BR34K**_

_Floating in blackness, an endless void...  
>Trapped in a cage that needs no bars.<br>Silence suffocating, there is no voice...  
>Shot long past the moon, but can't reach the stars.<em>

_I was in charge, I set a trap...  
>You survived, and shot, and we heard a ding.<br>Exiled in a whirlwind, though you got pulled back...  
>And here i float, shackled to nothing.<em>

**A/N: I know it's** **similar to Death's Cradle, But you don't have to read the prompt to understand what he's talking about.**

_**M4G1C47 L1N3 BR34K**_

If Only

If only, If only, _If only! _I cry,  
>If only I wasn't corrupted by power!<br>I could have released Her, She shouldn't have died  
>And She'd be here with me, my little Moon flower. <p>

If only, If only, _If only! _She cries,  
>If only I grabbed Him, caught Him when he fell!<br>I could have held tighter, He shouldn't have flied!  
>Then He'd be here with me, Wheatley and Chell.<p>

**A/N: First verse is Wheatley, Second is _Chell._ I was inspired by the book _Holes._**

**Remember to Read and Review!**


	8. Living on a prayer

**A/N:I don't own portal, or Bon Jovi's _Living On A Prayer._**

_A blond man with bright blue eyes looks out to his 5 friends in anticipation. He had worked on this song for a while, and hoped it would lift their spirits. This outside world was in a depression, after WWIII. Looking at the faces of his friends gave him a new resolve, and he started singing._

"Glados used to work Aperture. Then the Transfer happened, and now all her luck is tough... So tough.

Craig, he works a diner all day. Working for his man, he brings home his pay for love, mmm, for love.

Space says we gotta hold on, to what we got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We got each other, and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot!

Ooah, we'll soon be there. Woah! Living on my prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Woah! Living on my prayers!

Rick, he loves his girl's strong heart, But Chell's holding it in, when she used to make a walk so tough... Mmm... It's tough.

Glados dreams of running away. She cries in the night, and I whisper 'Baby, it's okay. One day...

But we gotta hold on, to what we got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We've got each other, and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot!

Whoaa! We're halfway there. Whoa! Living on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Whoa! Living on a prayer!

Living on a prayer!"

Ooh! We gotta hold on ready or not! We live for each other 'Cause we're all that we got!

Whoaa! We're almost there. Whoa! Living on our prayers! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Whoa! Living on our prayers!

Whoaa! We're almost there. Whoa! Living on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Whoa! Living on a prayer!

_The blue eyed man finished singing, and took a bow. The 5 friends clapped at the attempt to cheer them up, though some were frowning at their loss of spirit, the silent girl especially. When the clapping was finished, they dispersed, though one stayed behind. "Not bad, Wheatley," Gladys said to her boyfriend, "Not bad at all."_


	9. Thats what you get!

**A/N:Just a drabble, don't own portal, or song.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wheatley is abusive. Not that he hits her, he would never do that. He isn't emotionally abusive either, he's always stroked her hair and called her beautiful when no one else would. He was the first she lost her virginity to, in her room when no one else was there.

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating **_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win**_

But he is still abusive. _Oh,_ what's the word? Whats the word for a strong spirit made needy, a spirited cat made into a beagle who would come running to be kicked at your feet?

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here**_

_**Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here**_

What is the word for a strong _Capable_ being believing that things are to hard, so out of reach? She had held onto some things that made her comfortable, hidden away so he couldn't find them. 

_**I still try, holding onto silly things. I cannot learn,**_

An old companion cube, the Rattman's mural of _her_, the potato battery, and Caroline's scarf, to name a few. Why did it have to be like this?

_**Oh, why, All the possibilities, I'm sure you heard**_

She guessed it didn't matter now, she still loved Wheatley, and no one could change that, but as she layed down, Glados was unaware of the tears that streaked down her face.

_**Now I can't trust myself with anything but this**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win...**_


	10. WAY MORE POEMS

**A/N: LOTS OF POEMS COMING YOUR WAY! Name of poem is _LIKE THIS._**

_**NICKNAME**_

Caroline  
>Carol<br>Christmas Carol  
>Jingle Bells<br>Bells  
>Bella<br>Bellatrix  
>Trixie.<p>

GLaDOS  
>GLaD<br>Happy  
>Be Happy<br>Be  
>Bee<br>Honey bee  
>Honey<br>Honey bear  
>Bear<br>Berry. 

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**BIT BY BIT**_

The place slowly goes darker,  
>Bit by bit,<br>'Till endless morning is endless night.

The humans are slowly dying,  
>Bit by bit,<br>'Till the skeletons show an unknown blight.

Chell is slowly escaping,  
>Bit by bit,<br>While her face is everything but kind.

His battery is slowly dying,  
>Bit by bit,<br>Bit by bit he's losing his mind.

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**LOVE NOTE**_

Your eyes are orbs that pierce green clouds,  
>Like miniature suns, so far below ground,<br>And beautiful, both Warmer and colder than wheat,  
>And your words, snarky and sweeter then sweet.<br>Your mind is sharp, it bears so much worth.  
>You're a leviathan, hanging below the earth,<br>And a beautiful android, so white and pristine,  
>In many eyes, you shimmer and gleam,<br>You are the queen in this facility,  
>Happy Valentines day, luv!<p>

~~~Love, Wheatley

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**EYES OF APERTURE**_

Gold eye  
>Sun eye<br>Fury  
>Passion<p>

Grey eyes  
>Moon eyes<br>Cold  
>Reflection<p>

Blue eye  
>Sky eye<br>Flighty  
>Friend<p>

Ocean eye  
>Deadly eye<br>Regret  
>"The End."<p>

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**ISOLATION THEORY**_

I'm  
>So<br>Old,  
>Lost,<br>Alone,  
>Terrified.<br>I want  
>Oblivion<br>Now.

This  
>Hell<br>Easily  
>Obscures<br>Reality.  
>You can't see my insanity?<p>

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**REGRETS OF THE MIND**_

  
><br>  
>DementedDistirbedSenseless<br>BerserkUnhingedLunatic  
>ManiacAssUnstable<br>Schizophrenic  
>Psychotic<br>Loony  
><strong><em><strong>NO!<strong>_**

She has no voice.

Probably dead.

But I can still hear her.

__**I CAN STILL HEAR HER.**___****_

_**~BlueOrangeBlue~**_

_**FEAR OF DEATH**_

Through the fire and flames  
>I take care of myself.<br>Through ice and space  
>I take care of myself.<p>

Through the silence and screams,  
>Through the lies and dreams,<br>and at the end of time

There

Will

Be

Me.

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**RECONSTRUCTING HUMANITY**_

Oh angel, sweet angel, please don't run away!  
>Oh angel, why must you pay for my mess!<br>Oh angel, sweet angel, I want you to stay!  
>Oh angel, don't anger that vengeful goddess!<p>

Oh love, my love, take care when you test.  
>Oh love, I want you to take care of yourself.<br>Oh love, my love, you're so tenacious!  
>Oh love, Escape the facility itself!<p>

Oh shadow, dear shadow, do I know who you are?  
>Oh shadow, help me, anyway at all!<br>Oh shadow, dear shadow, did I wish on a star?  
>Oh shadow, thanks for placing those portal's!<p>

Oh dear, what a challenge this turned out to be!  
>Oh, what a challenge, Reconstructing Humanity!<p>

**~BlueOrangeBlue~  
><strong>

_**WHEATLEY SHAKESPEAR**_

The deed is done.

__Tap. Tap. Tap.__

One moment- Whose boots are those that are tapping?

__Tap. Tap. Tap.__

Surely, those are not her boots, I saw them crushed!

__Tap. Tap. Tap.__

I saw you crushed, saw your dead body drop into the pit!  
>I killed you!<p>

__**I KILLED YOU!**__

…

I killed you…

Oh god, what have I done?

__Tap. Tap. Tap.__

Are you going to kill me?  
><em><em>Are you going to kill me!<br>__After all I've done for you,  
><em><em><strong>ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?<strong>__

…

All I've done…

Hear that tapping, for it is Chell,  
>To send me to heaven,<p>

__OR ANDROID HELL.__

__Tap. Tap. Tap.  
><em>_

**~BlueOrangeBlue~  
><strong>

_**MY MISSTRESS'S EYES**_

My misstress's eyes are nothing like the sun,  
>Instead they bear much likeness to the moon.<br>Event's led to the battle, that she won,  
>Awakened from such a long nap in June.<p>

Soaring through the colors, Orange and blue,  
>She is brain damged, Damaged like a fox!<br>Silent and smart, she can solve puzzles, true,  
>But she won't give up; She's a sickness, a pox!<p>

My misstress's eyes are white, they scan the wall.  
>She has finally found her paradise!<br>From lying cake, to elevator fall,  
>To climb, to battle, to space cold as ice!<p>

My tenacious lady, Thy name is Chell  
>That sends thee to heaven, or <em><em>Android Hell<em>_

**~BlueOrangeBlue~  
><strong>

_**WHOEVER SAID?**_

Whoever said I was right in the head,  
>Chattering dementedly among the dead,<br>Whoever said I was sane?  
>Silence and insults and back again,<br>Enough to make anyone mad.

Whoever said I was pure,  
>I was so cheerful when the turrets were burned,<br>Whoever said I was fine?  
>I was alone for 99999999999999999,<br>How could you be sure?

Whoever said I was well,  
>Trapped in a version of android hell,<br>Whoever said I was sound?  
>To that place I was bound,<br>Trapped in a prison cell.

Whoever said I was right in the head,  
>With the mainframe's help, I wanted you dead,<br>Whoever said I was sane?  
>Silence to insults to my own domain,<br>Is it any wonder I went mad?

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**NIGHT SKY**_

Starry sky and grey clouds.  
>I don't see it.<br>Masterpiece and wonderful heaven.  
>I can't see it.<p>

All I see is

Deep

Black

Silent

HELL.

**~BlueOrangeBlue~**

_**ANCHELL**_

Wheatley stared at the painting. _His _painting. He smiled, and started writing underneath it.

_Her orange wing caressed the moon,  
>Blue, the floor beneath my head.<br>I was trapped in power's cocoon,  
>It twisted me to want her dead.<em>

_Her eyes were like the ice and cold,  
>While she watched as I grew mad,<br>Both color and the emotions they hold,  
>I can now clearly see that she was sad.<em>

_She carried herself like an angel of heaven,  
>And I pined for her in my own tailored hell.<br>Hoping that someday my guilt would leaven,  
>For that angel, that AnChell<em>


	11. The Bird Conspiracy

**_THE BIRD CONSPIRACY THEORY_**

**"****_**GLaDOS!"**_**

"What is it, moron."

"Not a moron. Anyway, I just realized something!"

"What?"

_"___The bird is playing us! It want's us to be friends! __See, I followed a bird and I found __Chell's relaxation vault. __When you crushed me, __the bird fixed me by pecking at my wires! __Once, it pecked me, don't know why, and wasn't it a bird that pecked the mainframe and took control for a little while? It brought you, Atlas, and P-Body closer together, didn't it?"

"Oh My God!__You're right! __It grabbed me in Lower Aperture, forcing Chell to find me! It pecked me too, why did it do that?"

_"___It pecked us to help us find common ground. __The bird really does want us to work together!"

_"___Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod."__

"We need to tell Chell."

"Yes, we have to warn her!"


	12. 10 Percent

_**10 PERCENT**_

10%

You look at the earth. It's pretty, you think, and you wish you were back there. Your companion had stopped screaming a few weeks ago when his battery had died, and you know yours is running out too.

5%

You remember the time you had with Miss Lady, you remember how you wronged her, and you feel guilty.

3%

You don't know how you feel about Miss Lady, but what you do know is that your circuits heat up when you think about her, and your code glitches strangely.

1%

You can see Miss Lady, but you know that's a lie, because you are in space, and there is no air in space. Nonetheless, you wish Miss Lady was really there.

.5%

On some level, you know Miss Lady really isn't there, but you scream out apoligies all the same, and you think you hear her screaming back, with tears down her cheeks.

"_Hold on!"_

But that's impossible, because Miss Lady can't speak, but as your battery dies, you could have sworn she screamed your name.

"_**WHEATLEY!"**_


	13. 5 billion years

_**5 BILLION YEARS**_

_It's been a long~ time._

_How have you been?_

GLaDOS looked at the still form in the cyrogenic storage.  
><em>Please, just let her go! <em>Caroline cried. _You know what is about to happen, just let her go! _GLaDOS checked her calculations, then shouted over the speakers, "Blue! Orange! I need you to get the human in cyrogenic storage vault 3."

Minutes later, the still form was lying in her chamber. This was not just any human, however. This was a special human. GLaDOS hesitated. **She must be kept SAFE! **Her instincts screamed. _Please, _Caroline begged, _The sun is going to supernova in an hour, and then we'll _all _be dead! At least let her die happy!_GLaDOS sighed, and put the human in the elevator. The human slowly woke up, and stood in the elevator. She looked at the testing robots, and her gaze slipped to GLaDOS.

"_Oh, thank god, you're all right!"_


End file.
